lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/May 14, 2008
Olly and Dharma Pharma are responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Kris White: Hello everyone, and welcome to the Official Lost Audio podcast, hosted by abc.com. [Opening Lost Theme] Kris White: Well we’re back this week for a special podcast; unfortunately executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse could not join us because they are cutting the three hour season finale. Of course Part One airs this Thursday, - I'll plug that right now - There’s No Place Like Home, Part One of Three on Thursday May 15 at 10:02 pm on ABC, and available the next day at abc.com. So, in lieu that, we decided to bring you a special, exclusive interview today with actress Rebecca Mader, who plays Charlotte. Now just a word- quick word here before we cut over to her; my audio sounds, well, really bad. That aside, here’s Rebecca Mader. theme music Kris White: Hello everyone. Welcome to the Official Lost Audio Podcast. I’m here today and I'm sounding like I’m talking from the bottom of a well, Mader chortles but that’s okay, because the person we have on the phone with us today sounds quite lovely, and that is of course actress Rebecca Mader, who plays Charlotte. Welcome to the podcast! Rebecca Mader: Thank you. Kris White: So, first question for you... You have a lovely accent. Rebecca Mader: Thank you. Laughs Kris White: I understand though that when you first auditioned for this role, the character of Charlotte was supposed to be an American? Rebecca Mader: Yes. Kris White: So, how did that come about that- did you just blow them away with your accent, or... Rebecca Mader: I think so. I think my accent just knocked their socks off completely. laugh Well, I know I was the only English person auditioning for the part, and I knew there was a bunch of people after the part, so - and I really wanted it - so I thought to myself, this has got to help me stand out, surely. So when I went in, and I met with Damon and Carlton, you know I said to them "I can do it American if you want but can we try it English as well?" So I think I- I- I think if I remember correctly, I did do it American and- and English when I met with them, and then I think they just liked me better English, so I was like "thank God!" Laughs Kris White: Just a quick question on the side here, how difficult is it to do an American accent without your- whithout your British accent? Is that something that’s just insanely difficult? Or very easy for you? Rebecca Mader: Oh it’s quite easy, for me, actually. I mean I’ve always been able to do accents ever since I was little. I’ve always, you know mimicked people and, and, yeah I can turn it off and on really-really quickly. I don't- If I’m- if I'm doing a job where I’m playing an American, I don’t have to speak in an American accent all day, like the minute they say “Cut”, I’m like “I want a cup of tea!” I can switch it off just like that. Kris White: How much of a fan of Lost were you before coming on the show? Rebecca Mader: I really wasn’t. I hate to admit it, but I wasn’t; But I am now! Laughs I had seen the Pilot back in 2004, and I had seen a couple, and then, and then, you know, I’d been traveling and, you know, I'd- I’d missed some and I didn’t want to ruin it because everone kept saying “You’ve got to see everything”, so I was like “Alright well I’ll get the DVDs eventually," and then I just never got around to it. So cut to, you know, three years later I get the audition I’m like “Oh my God, I knew I should’ve watched the DVDs!” Laughs So, after I met with Damon and Carlton I went out, and I went and bought Season One and Two - This is before Three came out - I went and bought one and two, and started watching them before I even got the job. Kris White: How hooked to Lost were you when you started watching it, did you find it immediately intriguing, or what was your first impression? Rebecca Mader: Yeah, I was like “Where have I been for the past three years and what is wrong with me that I have not been watching this program?” I mean I couldn’t believe it, I felt like I’d been living under a rock. I mean it was just absolutely mind-blowing and My uh friend at the time - I kept calling her up because I just- I- I had to talk about it, and she was like “I told you!” Laughs I'm like "Oh my God, this is so good!" Kris White: Now, how much do you know about your character? Of course, your character is named after uh- is a reference in and of itself - C.S.Lewis. Rebecca Mader: Yes. Kris White: So how much do you know about Charlotte? Rebecca Mader: Not a lot. Laughs Kris White: Well, I understand, ther- there is definitely more to your character. Can you tell us like, are we gonna learn more about your character in the upcoming- we’ve only three hours left, but in the season finale are we gonna learn a little bit more? Rebecca Mader: Yes, a little bit. Not a lot, but a little bit. Enough to just be very very very intriguing. When I read that I was just like “Oh, yeah” Laughs Well- I've got a- you know, I’ve got a couple of good moments in the season finale I was very excited about when I read the script. Kris White: What's been the best part about being part of the show thus far? Rebecca Mader: God there's a- I mean there's a list, and I know this sounds really cheesy, but I mean I- I could write a book about the best reasons to be on Lost. I mean first of all, the writing it’s ridiculous, it’s so good. I [kind of like not knowing who I am and having to kind of wing it, I mean that’s really really scary and liberating and exciting all at once. The people on the show are amazing. The crew are wicked, the cast members are just really really lovely; and it’s nice for me to play this character, and- and it’s nice to not have to do hair and make-up every day, and I get to wear jeans and boots and roll around in the mud. I mean, as a girl, it’s really freeing you know. Kris White: Right, rolling around in the- you did mention you were a bit of a tomboy growing up I guess. Rebecca Mader: Yeah, I wasn’t a girly girl, I wasn’t into like make-up and, you know, things like that. I was- I only really got into that later in life. Kris White: The other really thing- interesting thing that I find is just your character’s relationship with Faraday. Mader laughs How would you describe that relationship? Rebecca Mader: Um, I think it’s quite sweet actually. You know I feel like as time goes on we learn a little bit more and we see a little bit more between them, and I like their relationship personally, between us, because I feel like it’s the only time - or one of the few times when the audience get to see a softer side of Charlotte, when she isn't just too sinister all the time. You know, like you can see that she actually does have a heart and she does obviously have some sort of affection for this man, you know? I don’t know what their past relationship is yet, but... Kris White: You don't think she’s manipulating him? It- it seems a little sinister, to me at least! Rebecca Mader: Laughs I don’t- I don't know, maybe she is; I don’t know what she’s gonna do to him in the future! Kris White: Well uh- final question for before you go; What hidden talents do you have, as Rebecca? Are you- do you- can you- are you double-jointed? Mader laughs What’s the strangest talent that you have that we don’t know about? Rebecca Mader: Laughing I'm not double-jointed, I’m very flexible. Um, when I was little I never learned how to crawl, I only shuffled. Where I had like my feet together, and my- my knees sort of turned out, and I just scooted around, laughing so my legs and my hips are ridiculously bendy and can fly all over the shop. Kris White: So maybe eventually we’ll see uh Charlotte doing the splits or some other crazy acrobatic thing? Rebecca Mader: I did- I did do that, at work a couple of weeks ago. We were in the kitchen on the beach, and I was bored and then I started to slip, and I just went with it and I just went into the full splits, and everyone was like “Oh my God, who are you, and why are you here?” Laughs Kris White: Another thing you don’t know about Charlotte; Mader laughs for that’s a great secret. Thank you for joining us on the podcast, Rebecca Mader. Rebecca Mader: Thank you very much! Kris White: That’s it for the Official Lost Audio podcast. Join us again next week when we recap There’s No Place Like Home, Part One of Three with executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse. Again, that episode airs Thursday, May 15 at 10:02 PM on ABC, and is available the next day at abc.com. ending theme Category:Official Podcasts